The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to sensor data acquisition on a vehicle, and more particularly to trajectory-based sensor planning on a vehicle.
Optionally-piloted vehicles (OPVs) and unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can operate without a human pilot using autonomous controls. As OPVs and UAVs become more prevalent, they are being operated in less restricted and controlled areas. When OPVs and UAVs are operated autonomously in flight, they typically use a perception system to identify obstacles that may impede safe travel. For directional sensors of a perception system that have a substantially limited field of view, a straight-ahead view typically spans large distances but peripheral perception can be poor. Inability to view laterally can limit the ability to navigate the vehicle autonomously in obstacle-rich environments, especially with aggressive flight paths that involve sharp turns. Additional sensors can be added to enhance a peripheral field of view, but this also adds weight and cost to the vehicle.